The clone
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Title does NOT say all. Maybe you should read the story to find out more. Anyway, Gumball accidently clones himself. MAN IS HE STOOPIHD. title may change. anthough whenever i say that, it never does change...  ON HOLD TEMPORARILY!
1. ZOMG

**Hey EVERYBODY!**

** Well, we all know what happens when I'm working on more than one story at once. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Anyway, this idea has been in my head for ages and I had to type it out so…**

** Enjoy!**

** …OR PERISH.**

"Gumball, are you sure we're going the right way?" asked an impatient Darwin. He and Gumball had been walking for hours. They were lost in a busy city. They were only there because their dad, Richard's birthday was a day away, and they were looking for a gift. They didn't want it to turn out like Nicole's birthday so they took a bus to the richest city in the country. Too bad they had lost their bus passes.

"No! I don't know!" Gumball said, facepalming. "And we didn't even buy anything for dad yet!"

An hour later, they were in a less populated, scarier city. And it was 9PM. There were very few places and very few people.

"Hey, Gumball, why don't we just ask someone for directions?" Darwin suggested with a yawn.

"Fine." Gumball said, and pointed to a small, eerie shop. "How about here?"

"Okay." Darwin said. They walked inside and there was a creepy guy who looked like a hybrid of Edward Cullen and Harry Potter…just in the form of a cat… and he was old.

"Hi!" Darwin said to the man. As he was asking for directions, Gumball looked around the shop. Maybe they could find Richard's gift there.

Something caught Gumball's eye. It looked like a metal version of an old phone booth, just without the phone. And it had wheels so it could be moved around. He showed the strange contraption to Darwin.

"Look what I found!" he said. "Dad would so use this for…what's it for?"

"Well…um…" The clerk said, looking around nervously. "It's…a miniature sauna…"

"A sauna?" Gumball asked. "Dad loves to relax! This is perfect!"

"Yes." The man said with an evil grin. "Now that'll be ninety five dollars and thirty two cents."

They paid the guy, Darwin got the directions, and they went back home. They had to sneak the bulky machine upstairs. After hiding it in their closet, Nicole burst into the room.

"BOYS!" she exclaimed. "WERE YOU TWO OUT ALL NIGHT? IT'S 1AM!"

"Sorry mom!" Gumball said. "We were getting dad's gift. Wanna see-"

"No." she said. "I want you two in bed RIGHT NOW."

They did as told but woke up at 6 in the morning. The sun was beginning to come up but Gumball was eager to see if his dad's sauna(?) worked. AND they had to wrap it.

They pulled it out of the closet, making so much noise that they woke up Anais.

"What…is that?" she asked.

"A sauna!" Gumball said.

"For dad's birthday!" Darwin added.

"It doesn't look like a sauna." Anais said, rubbing her eyes. "It doesn't even look safe."

"Of course it is!" Gumball assured her. "I'm even going to test it out."

Anais rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever." She said. "I'm going to make dad's breakfast. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah." Gumball said. "Now, to test this thing out."

He got inside and closed the little door.

"Should I press the red button?" Darwin asked, referring to the big red button on the outside.

"Go ahead!" Gumball said. Darwin pressed it and backed away.

"Is it relaxing yet?" Darwin asked. "I want a turn!"

Everything was silent until Darwin heard the sound of electricity inside of the chamber. He knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The noise stopped and he opened the door, and Gumball fell flat on his face. He was covered in soot and he looked beat up.

"T-that was…relaxing." Gumball choked out with a cough. He closed the door to the machine.

"Would dad like it?" Darwin asked hopefully.

"Hmm…not unless he craves burning sensations." Gumball answered. At that second, the chamber began to move, as if something or someone was trapped inside. Gumball and Darwin simultaneously turned to it.

"W-what was that?" Darwin shook. "Did you see that?"

"Is something wrong with it?" Gumball asked. Darwin opened the metal door and backed away.

"Maybe it was nothing." Darwin chuckled nervously. Then someone walked out. A blue cat that looked like Gumball…except it was a girl.

"WAH!" Gumball said, hiding behind Darwin.

"Hi, Darwin!" she said. "Who's your friend?"

"Um…this is…Gumball." He said. "And how do you know my name?"

"NO!" she said. "I'm Gumball!"

"No, you're some random person who just came out of Dad's birthday present." Gumball said.

She looked behind her and stared at the machine.

"This thing? Dad would love this!" she said. "What is it?"

"Stop acting like me!" Gumball said.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Gumball Watterson."

"No." she said, folding her arms. "You're confused! I'M GUMBALL WATTERSON."

"NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU FREAK!" Darwin said.

"Don't you see, Darwin?" Gumball said. "She's a complete clone of me."

"But…she's a girl…" Darwin said.

"I'm no clone!" she said. "YOU MUST BE THE CLONE! D-Darwin, don't listen to him! He thinks he's me! He's trying to confuse you!"

Darwin laughed.

"Gumball's been my friend forever though. HE isn't a clone." He said.

"Yes he is! I'm Gumball, don't you see! We've spent years together, Darwin! You remember, don't you? Remember when I picked you up from the pet store?" she said. "It's ME! MOI. M-E!"

"This is actually a little amusing." Gumball said.

"NO!" she said. "Darwin, we have to get rid of it!"

"What do you mean 'it'?" Gumball asked.

"YOU! You're trying to steal my life!" she exclaimed. "I…I don't know your motive but you must be evil trying to steal my family like this!"

Anais walked into the room.

"Hey, dad's awake- who's this?" she asked pointing to the girl.

"Anais!" the girl cheered. She ran and hugged Anais.

"I-I'm scared." Anais said. Gumball's clone backed away.

"What's up, sis?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Anais questioned. "Who are you?"

"Your big sister, Gumball." She grinned.

They began to hear someone coming upstairs.

"HIDE HER IN THE CLOSET!" Gumball said. All three of them shoved her into the closet.

"HEY!" she screamed, pounding and kicking at the closet. "LET ME OUT!"

Nicole walked into the room.

"Good morning." She grinned. "Your father and I are going out to dinner later. Would you like to give him his present now?"

"P-present?" Gumball laughed nervously. "What present?"

"You know. The one you spent all night getting." She said. "Where is it?"

"Oh, um…Darwin knows!" Gumball said.

"HELP ME!" came a voice from the closet.

"What was that?" Nicole asked.

"Um…that's my new ringtone. Isn't it great?" Gumball said.

"Um…okay. At least go wish your father a happy birthday. I'll be cleaning the kitchen." Nicole said as she left the room.

Right on cue, Gumball's clone burst out of the closet.

"WHY DID YOU JUST SHOVE ME INTO MY CLOSET?" she screamed. "And what did you do to my clothes? Where are they?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are NOT me?" Gumball asked, as he was now very frustrated.

"No, I'm not you." She said. "But you're NOT GUMBALL."

"Sheesh. When will it get through your thick skull?" Anais said. "Gumball is my big brother. You're just a clone."

"Humph." She said. "Whatever. Maybe mom will believe me."

"No, no!" Gumball said, pulling her back. "Fine, fine. We'll sort everything out. But for now…we'll just sign you into school with a different name…okay?"

"…Fine…" she said. "So what will you guys call me then."

Darwin raised his hand with a grin.

"Poptart." He said.

And that was that.

**I actually like my original plot better. Poptart was originally supposed to be their cousin who had to live with them due to financial issues. Original, right? That was sarcasm. Anyway, should I continue? Please review and tell me. I want to know. I'm not motivated to type unless I know that other people like my stories too. So…What do you think? I will also accept ideas because I have NO idea what's going to happen next. (sobs) PLEASE, I NEED IDEAS!**


	2. What just happened?

**I have biscuits in the oven. Literally. No pun intended. (That's what she said)**

**Never try beer. It's nasty.**

**You wanna know something? I was going somewhere with this story, but Cartoon Network made an episode with my idea after I had been thinking about it…ugh -_-**

**So, here are some random thoughts from my brain, AKA my story…**

"Alright." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be Poptart from now on. ONLY until we sort this out."

"Fine." Gumball said. "But I don't know how long that's gonna take. I mean, what can we do?"

"I don't know." Poptart said, jumping into Gumball's bed. "But I'm tired."

"No." he said, dragging her to the floor. "That's my bed."

"NO!" she whined. "I sleep here."

"It's only 2PM." Anais said. Poptart fell asleep on the floor anyway.

"She's annoying." Gumball said.

"Just like you." Anais added.

"She's cute." Darwin slipped out. Everyone stared at him. "I-I mean…in an ugly way."

"Whatever. Anyway, let's go wish dad a happy birthday." Gumball grinned.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up to the sound of the alarm clock.

"W-what happened?" Poptart asked, rubbing her eyes. "I had the strangest dream that it was dad's birthday and-"

Darwin hopped out of his fishbowl.

"TIME FOR SCHOOL!" he announced, Dragging Gumball out of his bed. "GET UUUUUP!"

"Huh? Oh, that's right!" Gumball said, hopping up.

Everyone got ready for school before Richard and Nicole had even woken up. The bus was to arrive within five minutes, so everyone rushed out of the door.

"Alright." Gumball said, placing his hands on his hips and facing Poptart. "No talking to my friends, no talking to me in public, and if anyone asks, you're my long-lost cousin."

"B-but…those are my friends too. But my BEST friend in the WHOLE WORLD is Penny." She said. (A/N: She doesn't have a crush on Penny, but she's almost…like…obsessed with her.)

The bus arrived and the four of them got on. The second they got on, everyone stared them down.

"HEY EVERYONE, GUMBALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Joe cried out. Everyone joked and mocked while Gumball folded his arms and sat away from everybody else. Poptart sat next to Penny, and Penny gave her a puzzled look.

"D-do I know you?" Penny asked.

"Penny, you would look so pretty with your nails painted!" Poptart grinned, scrutinizing Penny's hand with close attention.

"Um…excuse me?" she asked. "Uh…how do you even know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot of stuff about you!" Poptart said.

"That's kind of weird…" Penny said as they arrived at school. Everyone exited the bus and went to their lockers, except for Poptart who checked into the office first. She was assigned a locker right next to Gumball's.

"Hey, Poptart…" Darwin said, walking up to her. She turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked. "What is it?"

"How would you feel about wearing a dress to school?"

"What kind of question is that?" Poptart asked. "I hate dresses. I love my sweater." (Her outfit is identical to Gumball's.)

(Since this is written in 3rd person, I wonder if the side notes should say "A/N:")

"I was just wondering." Darwin grinned as the bell rang.

Poptart was the last to enter Ms. Simian's class. She tentatively found a seat and sat down in the middle of the room, right next to Gumball's seat.

"Now, class," Ms. Simian said in her usual irritating tone. "Turn to page 82 in your workbooks and begin working. I have something I need to give to Principal Brown in the office." (Right…)

The second she left, people instantly began chattering.

"HEY!" someone called. "THE TEACHER'S GONE! LET'S PARTY!"

For the rest of the period, everyone talked. The day seemed to go by pretty quickly…

That was until lunch…

"Hey, Penny, may I sit with you?" Poptart asked, holding her food close to her with a bright smile.

"Um…sure…" Penny said. Poptart sat down right next to her, and that's when Gumball came over.

"Um…excuse me, Poptart…I was going to sit there." Gumball said with a small laugh, trying to keep his cool. "Why don't you go sit over there with the other rejects?"

"That's kind of rude, Gumball…" Penny said.

"I'm sorry, Penny!" Gumball said, gazing into her eyes and going into some sort of trance.

"Hey, everybody!" Darwin said as he approached them. Gumball came out of his trance.

"Hey, buddy!" he grinned.

Poptart growled. He had no idea how it felt to hear someone else call your supposed best friend their buddy.

"Um…" Penny said, looking at Poptart. "Why are your eyes like…a deep red?"

Poptart clenched her hands into fists. SHE was Gumball. SHE was Darwin's best friend. SHE was Penny's fanatic.

"A-are you okay?" Darwin asked. Poptart stood up and lifted their table into the air with her two little blue paws. She threw it across the room, breaking it in half. She then slowly turned to Gumball in a way that made the scene seem a bit demonic, as if taken from a scary movie. Her glaring red eyes made Gumball back away with a nervous shamble.

"Now, don't do anything crazy…" Gumball chuckled nervously.

She turned to Darwin, then back to Gumball.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" she said with an evil grin.

She then felt a piercing pain in her head, so instead of choking Gumball to death, she placed her hands on her head. She shook her head a few times and opened her eyes, but this time they were normal, and she was confused to see everyone's eyes on her.

Including Ms. Simian's.

"WHO DID THIS?" she asked, pointing to the broken table.

Since Poptart had no remembrance of what had just taken place, she just pointed at Gumball, and Gumball pointed at her.

"So, who's the culprit?" Ms. Simian said once she had walked up to Gumball and Poptart.

"She tried to kill me!" Gumball whined.

"Did not!" Poptart protested. "I would never do that!"

Ms. Simian thought for a bit.

"Alright, detention for both of you!" she said, just as the bell rang.

"WHAT?" they said simultaneously.

"But Ms. Simian!" Gumball said. "I-"

"Save it." She said. "I'll see you two after school."

"I hate you." Gumball growled as they walked to class.

* * *

Detention. The worst punishment on the face of the Earth.

And there they were, along with many other recalcitrant kids who refused to obey the rules.

"I can't believe you got me into trouble." Gumball growled through clenched teeth once the teacher left the detention room.

"Me? What did I do?" Poptart asked. "I was kind of spaced out, so I just blamed it on you!"

"Spaced out? You went NUTS!" he said, folding his arms.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" she asked. "I kept my calm!"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Gumball said. "THAT'S NOT CALM AT ALL!"

"I didn't try to kill you!" Poptart said. "What the in the flying fish are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't remember! You were angry for some reason and your eyes were all red!" Gumball said.

"I…I don't…" Poptart stuttered, looking around. "I don't understand…"

"UGH! MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!" Gumball complained. "Maybe if I told her about YOU, we could get rid of you!"

"No!" Poptart said. "Please, don't kick me out of my own house! I don't want to be all alone while you steal my life!"

"Steal your life?" Gumball asked, hopping out of his seat. "YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO STEAL MY LIFE!"

"Look," Poptart said. "I have no idea what's been going on. I just fell asleep one day and then…POOF, no one remembered me."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW STUPID YOU ARE!"

"Stupid?" she asked, getting out of her seat and slowly walking towards Gumball. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"YES I DID!" Gumball exclaimed. "You just come out of nowhere and tell me how to run my life!"

(That's what women do, buddy.)

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" she said, poking his chest. "It's not my fault our paths crossed!"

"DON'T POKE ME!" Gumball yelled, smacking the top of Poptart's head.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" chanted the children in the classroom.

Poptart grabbed him and karate flipped him onto the floor. He got up and pinned her to the wall.

"I…HATE…YOU…" Gumball breathed heavily as Poptart tried to pry his hands off of hers.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST…" Poptart's eyes flashed red. "DIE!"

She twisted his wrists until he screamed, and then threw him against the wall. She inched towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he cried defenselessly. "You wouldn't hurt poor little Gumball Watterson, now would you?"

"I AM GUMBALL." She said. "YOU'RE A DECOY. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KILL YOU!"

She kicked his face and pinned him against the wall, just as he had done to her.

"P-p-p-please…don't-"

"YOU NUISANCE!" she cried. She made a fist and was ready to punch him when her eyes turned back to normal and she regressed to her usual, defenseless self. She slowly let Gumball go, seeing the black eye he had, then faced the class, who was all bunched up in one corner, fearing all that she was.

A monster.

Once detention was over, Gumball and Poptart began to walk home.

Poptart sighed.

"Gumball, I-"

"Save it." He said, holding his hand to his black eye in an attempt to reduce the pain. "Your voice is irritating me."

"I'm so sorry, Gumball…" she said, beginning to feel deep remorse for him, despite the fact that she despised everything about him. "I don't know what happened…"

"You know what? You need to manage your anger." He said. "It's a bit out of hand."

"I try to but…then my head gets all cloudy and weird…" she said, trying to describe her weird phases.

"Right…" he said. "Maybe you should try not being so aggressive."

"No, you don't understand." She sighed. "I'm not controling it…"

"W-what do you mean? That makes no sense!"

"Does anything really make sense nowadays?" Poptart asked.

They finished walking home in silence. The second Gumball and Poptart walked through the door, Nicole was just standing there, glaring at them with her hands on her hips.

"GUMBALL WATTERSON, YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

He had nothing…

**MY NAME IS DOOF AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY, WOOT WOOT!**


End file.
